


Яблоки и чары

by Arno Violet (ultraviolet_vii), WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #холиваркачеллендж, #чумазыйгельбус, AU, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ДЛМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_vii/pseuds/Arno%20Violet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Этот наглец выращивает яблоки с помощью магии, но даже не знает о том, сколько в них заложено истории!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Яблоки и чары

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ДЛМ, отсылки к магии и традициям разных народов  
> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Это случилось в конце июня. Скупое английское солнце решило одарить Дорсет своим светом настолько, что Геллерт вот уже добрые полчаса рыскал по тетушкиному саду в поисках укромного уголка, куда бы не проникли яркие и слишком теплые для британского лета лучи. Поразмыслив, он понял, что ему ничего не остается, кроме как спрятаться в тени раскидистой соседской яблони, часть веток которой нависла над массивным деревянным забором.

Устроившись поудобнее на этом островке спасительной прохлады, Геллерт откупорил новенький флакон чернил и аккуратно разложил на траве рядом с собой перья и пергаменты, а главное — толстенный, немного потрепанный, но все еще неплохо сохранившийся фолиант Эйренея Филарета. Геллерт был в полном восторге — только утром за завтраком он пожаловался тетушке на то, что ему сложно даются некоторые из преобразований усиленной школьной программы, которые изучали уже после его исключения, и спустя всего несколько часов заветный учебник был у него в руках!

Пролистав пару страниц, Геллерт сконцентрировался на условиях одной из задач, перестав замечать происходящее вокруг. Маленькое зеленое яблоко свалилось ему на голову, нарушив сосредоточенность, а затем опрокинуло склянку чернил, покрывая все вокруг темными кляксами.

— Гармова пасть! — выругался Геллерт, пытаясь спасти книгу и пергаменты от чернильных пятен.

— Простите, — раздался звонкий голос. — Не думал, что кому-то помешаю.

Геллерт взглянул наверх: через забор почти до пояса перевесился парень с рыжими, чуть вьющимися волосами. Но больше всего Геллерта поразили его глаза необычного синего цвета. Таким скорее бывает альпийское небо при хорошей погоде.

— Я хотел сбить с дерева несколько яблок для сестры, но немного ошибся в расчетах. Извините, — он улыбался, но от взгляда Геллерта не скрылся тот факт, что эта улыбка была несколько натянутой.

В ответ на это Геллерт улыбнулся так же вежливо, но не без раздражения.

— Они же неспелые. Вы могли бы снять яблоки с дерева при помощи магии. Разумеется, если вы — именно тот, о ком неустанно твердит моя тетушка.

— А о ком твердит ваша тетушка? — его собеседник округлил и без того огромные глаза.

— Об Альбусе Дамблдоре. И я полагаю, что это именно вы.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Я немного понаблюдал за тем, что творится по соседству, и пришел к выводу, — Геллерт отвел взгляд от незваного гостя и принялся старательно выводить кляксы с пергаментов, — что Дамблдоров трое: два мальчика и одна девочка. Арианой Дамблдор вы точно быть не можете. Как и Аберфортом — судя по тому, что я о нем слышал, извиняться он бы точно не стал.

— Что ж, — незнакомец снова улыбнулся, теперь вполне искренне, — вы угадали, — он ловко перелез через забор и спрыгнул на траву, усевшись рядом с Геллертом. — Альбус, очень приятно, — он протянул руку. — А вы, вероятно, Геллерт? Я думал, ваша тетушка говорит только о вас.

— Точно не при мне, — заметил Геллерт, пожимая протянутую руку. — Так почему вы срывали яблоки именно таким способом?

— Каким?

— Без помощи магии. Согласитесь, куда проще было бы призвать пару яблок, применив «Акцио». При этом вы бы их даже не повредили! Но вам зачем-то потребовалось трясти это несчастное дерево.

— О, — Альбус почесал нос, — это привычка. Долгое время мы жили среди магглов. Сами понимаете, если ты в Риме, то и веди себя как римлянин.

— Вот как.

— Да, — Альбус рассмеялся. — Я не помешал вашим занятиям?

— Ничего страшного. Хотел лишний раз потренироваться в трансфигурации. К тому же, — Геллерт отложил книгу в сторону, не давая новому знакомому разглядеть название учебника, — меня всегда интересовала возможность менять суть предметов.

— В таком случае позвольте вам кое-что показать. 

Альбус поднял с земли яблоко, которое ушибло Геллерта, очистил магией от чернил, а потом произнес заклинание. Помятый плод в его руках начал увеличиваться и наливаться соком, будто время изменяло свой ход и текло гораздо быстрее, чем следует.

— Скажите, во что можно превратить самое обыкновенное яблоко?

Геллерт одарил этого чудака скептическим взглядом: похоже, он затеял какое-то испытание. Хоть Альбус Дамблдор с виду и походил на обыкновенного простачка, на самом деле явно что-то замышлял. Но и Геллерт мог дать достойный отпор. Он взял измененное трансфигурацией краснобокое яблоко и задумчиво повертел в руках.

— Для начала стоит задаться вопросом о том, что мы в принципе знаем о яблоках. Большинство людей назовет яблоко одним из своих любимых фруктов: его едят свежим, запеченным, из него варят варенье... затрудняюсь предположить, сколько существует рецептов с использованием яблок. Однако не все знают, что этот мистический плод упоминается в мифах и легендах даже у не-магов. Вы в курсе, что греки считали его одним из символов любви? Легендарный древний волшебник по имени Парис отдал «яблоко раздора» Афродите, как красивейшей из богинь, а та помогла ему похитить прекрасную Елену. Получается, что Троянская война началась именно из-за яблока. Скорее всего, вы знаете и легенду о знаменитом маге и полубоге Геракле, который хитростью добыл яблоки из сада гесперид.

Геллерт мельком взглянул на своего собеседника, но тот будто не слушал его, пытаясь скрыть улыбку ладонью. Неужели Альбусу Дамблдору, о гениальности которого каждый день рассказывала тетушка, совершенно не интересны исторические факты? Или Геллерт, сидя в этой английской глуши, напрочь разучился общению с людьми и теперь выглядел посмешищем? Или... возможно, все его истории настолько наивны, что способны лишь вызвать смех в цивилизованном обществе. Но, несмотря на горечь в душе, Геллерт постарался продолжить свою речь и ничем не выдать свою неуверенность.

— Существуют сказки, в которых говорится, как великие герои благодаря яблокам свергают неугодных царей. В моей стране есть поверье, что яблони защищают от сил зла. Некоторые окружают свои дома садами именно по этой причине. Очень красивое зрелище, между прочим! Еще я слышал о легендах, где утверждается, что яблоки приносят удачу и исполняют желания.

— Желания? — рассмеялся уже в открытую Альбус.

— Да, — кивнул Геллерт. — Вот, скажем, чего бы вы желали?

— Даже не знаю, так сразу и не скажешь.

— Думаю, вам бы все равно не удалось получить желаемое таким способом. Для этого необходимо съесть сорок яблок, думая о своей сокровенной мечте. Полагаю, это сделать довольно сложно, даже если бы вы и захотели.

— Нет, пожалуй, я бы не решился на такое.

— А вы слышали о значении яблока в религии не-магов?

— Согласно священным писаниям маглов, это плод с древа познания в саду Эдема, людей изгнали из этого сада именно из-за яблок.

— Да, все верно, — кивнул Геллерт, — а вы подозрительно осведомлены о грехопадении.

— Вы тоже, — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Я всего лишь люблю читать. Так вот, — он протянул яблоко Альбусу, — я считаю, что этот предмет идеален и не нуждается ни в каких преобразованиях.

Альбус взял яблоко и снова, к удивлению Геллерта, рассмеялся. Да что этот выскочка о себе возомнил?

— Неужели я сказал что-то смешное? — обиженно заметил Геллерт, терпение которого начало подходить к концу.

— Что? — Альбус удивленно на него уставился. — О, простите. Признаться честно, ваша клякса здорово отвлекала меня от разговора. Вы выглядите с ней довольно забавно.

— Клякса? — теперь настал черед Геллерта удивляться.

— Да, чернила на вашем носу. Вот, возьмите, — Альбус достал из кармана белый платок, украшенный по краям незамысловатым кружевом, и протянул Геллерту. На секунду их пальцы встретились, и Геллерт отдернул руку.

— Так лучше? — спросил он, пытаясь оттереть чернила.

— Нет, похоже, что пятно так просто не вывести. Подождите минутку, сейчас я... — Альбус достал палочку и направил на Геллерта, но тот неосознанно зажмурился и прикрыл лицо руками, так и не дав произнести заклинание. — Что с вами? — обеспокоенно спросил Альбус, опуская палочку.

— Ничего, — недовольно ответил Геллерт, — не люблю, когда на меня наставляют палочку. 

— Простите... — Альбус явно растерялся.

— Да-да, вы не знали, не беспокойтесь, я не виню вас в этом, — Геллерт вернул ему платок.

Тут из-за забора послышался приглушенный недовольный голос: «Да где же его опять носит, ведь только что здесь был!»

— Что ж, похоже, мне пора, — Альбус поднялся и направился к калитке. — Спасибо за приятную компанию, мы ведь увидимся снова?

— Уже уходите? — Геллерт был несколько расстроен из-за происходящего. — Я думал, вы покинете этот сад тем же путем, что и пришли — через забор.

— Вообще-то, калитки существуют для того, чтобы с их помощью входить и выходить, — улыбнулся Альбус.

— Мы только познакомились, а вы уже занудствуете. Но поскольку другой компании здесь у меня не предвидится, так и быть, я готов поговорить с вами снова, скажем о...

— Буду рад поговорить с вами снова — например, о грехопадении, — Альбус вышел из сада, закрыл за собой калитку и помахал Геллерту рукой, — До скорого!

— До скорого... — прошептал Геллерт, провожая взглядом рыжую шевелюру, в которой купались солнечные брызги. 

Определенно что-то в нем было, в этом Альбусе Дамблдоре.


End file.
